Abhorrent Afterlife
He awoke with a start and laid there in the dark trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. The last thing he remembered was drinking in some rinky-dinky, run-down, roadside bar in the middle of nowhere, listening to some sort of rock music and minding his own business. Now he was here, but where in the world was 'here'. He breathed in strongly, analyzing the smells surrounding him; scents of old and fresh blood, urine, shit, vomit and the sharp, sour scent of fear. He listened to the sounds, soft moans, crying, whispered prayers and pleas for mercy and knew with certainly that he was in some type of prison. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the hard platform he had been laying on. Feeling a kink in his back, he started to stretch only to slam his hands into the ceiling. "What the…" he muttered as he slowly raised one hand over his head only to reach the ceiling just a few inches above his head. He wondered how big a cell he was in; maybe the platform he was sitting on was in a cutout in the wall or something similar. Though, suddenly, chains appeared, tying him to the platform's wall. The floor opened up from under him, revealing a pot of boiling gold. Once he saw it, he started to struggle as his eyes widened in fear, but he couldn't do anything as the chains released him and he fell. He screamed, more than he had ever done as waves of burning pain sent his mind spinning. All that went on in his mind was how to get out, he couldn't reach the bottom, he couldn't swim, his flesh was burning, he was dying, they were laughing over his screams, it hurt so much, he just wanted it to be over, he wanted to die, he needed to die, it was too much, burning, burning, burning. A robotic claw picked what was left of him up, and flung him against one of the walls of the room. His skin reappeared, though his throat was hoarse. He looked at his hand in wonder. "What..." He rasped, unsure as to what had just happened. As he stared at his regenerated skin, he heard a voice over an intercom that was placed in the room, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." And that's when he noticed a door, above it, ther was a sign, reading, "Exit, if you dare, Kori." The man, as we know of now, Kori, stood up, and took his leave, going through the daring door, and looks upon the next room, being that of a museum, with sculptures, pictures, drawings, artifact, and plenty of other objects. Kori, as curious as the everyday house cat, began to find his way around this museum, until he came across glass-like walls, people behind each, kept just far enough apart that he couldn't touch the smooth surfaces, and having to watch them get tortured in front of his eyes. They had cried at first, but there comes a point when the tears run out, and it's all they can do just to breathe. Plaque with names were above the glass walls. People had had their tongue cut out, and their fingers sliced off. Some had had chunks of skin cut out. Others had had their minds taken over and been forced to watch some scream as their eyes were pulled out over and over again. Many an image of eyes was burnt into the flesh. As for others, there were spiders in their rooms, complete darkness, water filled some rooms like a tank. Walking up to another glass room, Kori noticed a person strapped to a metal table, a doctor nearby, with a variety of tools, each made for certain applications to the human body. The horror was already overwhelming him. The person, plaque naming him "Otou", had to frantically push back the scream that was rising from his core as he saw the doctor approach him, a gleaming, smiling scalpel in hand. He began moaning lowly, sick with fear, unable to form coherent words as the medical man began tightening the already rigid restraints. All the while the doctor was humming to himself, a sadistic grin pulling back his lips. Kori ran around the display to where there was a door, and upon entering the door, came within the hall that showed entrances to the other rooms, where the torures were occuring. He went to the door containing "Otou" and the doctor. And tried to pry it open, to no avail, but he heard voices on the inside. "I can't wait to see that beautiful red color. And not only that, but all the other parts of you." This registrar spoke, "The human body is quite a rainbow on the inside. You have blue veins, yellow-ish fatty tissues, green bile reserves, and all those white bones… But I still think that the deep red is my favorite color. The way it spurts out like a fountain of life…" On the word spurt, ''the door, along with the wall became clear as well, to show what was transpiring on the inside. The doctor dragged the scalpel across Otou's chest, intentionally hitting arteries to give the word its intended effect. The boy tensed up and gave a startled cry, stifling the noise before it could turn into a scream. The surgeon leered at the pained concentration etched onto Otou's face and chuckled. Kori stared, unable to take his eyes off of this atrocity. "That will of yours won't last too long. Feel free to scream all you like. I quite enjoy hearing your cries. They compliment my concerto." With that he began humming a tune, and continued his ministrations with the scalpel. After an eternity of bravely enduring this pain, Otou looked up to see his doctor sit back smiling happily at his accomplishment. "Reconstruction of the surface level of pectoral muscle complete! Now moving on to the sub level." He reached over to the tray and picked up a pair or clamps and a longer, thicker, more sinister looking knife. Otou followed the movement with bleary eyes, and it slowly, horrifically, dawned on him what he meant to do with those clamps. He began murmuring fast and frantically in an incoherent babble of moaning noise. "Yes, Otou, scream for me. I will enjoy seeing your lungs frantically pumping the air in and out of your exposed lungs." The knife bit in deep, much deeper than before. He began to methodically carve a perimeter, pulling the flesh back and holding it in place with clamps on the side. As he peeled the living layers back, he marveled at the intricate beauty of the human body. "Mothers always said it was what was ''inside that counts right?" The doctor smiled, as he continued his work. Otou wasn't holding back, he was screaming, loudly. And there were tears uncontrollably streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he'd been brought down to this level. His hands were gripping and spasming on the table trying to find a grip, but receiving none as he was slowly cut open, gutted, a nightmarish vivisection by a grinning lunatic doctor. Kori, to his horror, could not take his eyes off this monstrosity, as he tried to break the door down. And as he tried to work on breaking down this clear door, the intercom turned on, the same mechanical voice spoke aloud, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." The doctor continued to work, unphased by Otou's immense suffering or the mechanical voice, even Kori, who was trying to break the door down, was ignored. He was still humming that tune, and whenever Otou's screams became too noisy, he simply began singing the song out loud, in disjointed nonsensical words, howling his insanity out in harmony with the cries of unimaginable pain Otou emitted. A singing, cutting, grinning doctor. The Doctor. He sang because of the internal elation he felt, he cut because of another's orders and his own fetish with human physiology, and he grinned because he knew that there was still an entire body to be worked on. Kori stared on, and though this doctor continued his procedure, the registrar would look up and smile every so often, to which Kori felt like stone, as if movement was impossible. That's when the Doctor did something different. He stopped his work. Left the table, and was coming to the door, Kori ran away from the entrance, as the doctor came out. "You're appointment is next. Better be ready." He made sure Kori could hear, as Kori ran away, down the hall, back out into the expanse of the strange museum, where the statues and paintings stood. He approached a rather large statue of a rediculously tall human-like being, a plaque stating "Arbiter" at the feet. Kori continues past this statue, seeing more of thes continued statues, some stating "Corvus" and "Karma", taking a few steps back, and bumped into a rather glassy surface. Turning around, Kori yelled and it echoed all around the room. In front of him was a human girl, around the same height as him and wearing what appeared to be a regular red dress. What had made him screech with terror though, was the fact the dress was coloured crimson from blood still dripping from her face, her jaw looked like it had been ripped right off. It was a grotesque sight, where the girls stomach was, was a hole that looked like someone had just sliced it open and her intestines were sprawled all over the floor in front of her, a large pool of blood was below her feet and she was hanging by a hook lodged in the back of her skull. Kori backed away, where he bumped into another body, "Enjoying your time?" Kori gasped, and jumped forward, turning around, he faced the Doctor. "She's one of my better works. Though she couldn't take it." "You...." Kori begins, "You sick, son of a bitch!" "Please, I'm just doing my work." The Doctor calmly explains, his attitude all calm and collected. "Work?!" You call this 'work'?!" The Doctor dusts himself off, and cleans his stethoscope, "Indeed." He replies, snapping his fingers, making a new, pure white doctor caot appear on him, relieving him of his old bloody one. "You fail to understand that there is no escape from this world. And you fail to comprehend what occurs here." "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!" The Doctor merely chuckles, his expression that of fatherly love, "I don't believe so." "I'm going to kill you!" Kori yelled, completely enraged. "I don't believe so." Gathering magic, he threw some dark energy bolts at the Doctor, who jumped out of the way. The Doctor, jumps far back, even making humanly feats such as that impossible. "I'm not a dragon, my good sir. You'll have more trouble with me." As weird as the situation became, it became much more ominous as a body floated over to the Doctor. "Meet my weapon. The deceased." The body floated toward Kori, readying a blade already in hand. Kori blasted it with dark magic, knocking it down to the ground, but it got back up, and once more flaoted toward Kori, finally jabbing at him with it's sword, to which he dodged each one with great speed. The Doctor sighed, this seriously bored him, Kori dodged each one of his powerful blows, and that already bothered him. This "Kori" was certianly powerful, but not as powerful as he. Kori groaned as he dodged each movement, and gathering enough magical energy, he blasted the rotting puppet, it losing it's legs and arms. Because of it's loss, it spat out a clear liquid with a strange smelling stench, spilling all over Kori. Kori, disgusted, used one more magic attack, blasting the puppet to blood, bones, and body parts. The Doctor sighed at his failure of a puppet. "Didn't think one of my best would be easily broken to parts. I'll have to fix it later. And integrate you into it." Taking off his overcaot, the Doctor reveals stitches on his arms. "I'll go ahead with this." Breaking his arms off, they suddenly act like spiders upon the ground, scurrying toward Kori. One of the spider hands jumps up, and grabs Kori's neck, beginning to squeeze the life out of him, while the other punches him a few times. The Doctor slowly approaches, two knives floating by his head. Kori, taking his chance, kicked the Doctor's legs, knocking him down, Kori struggled to get the hand to remove itself from his neck, but after a short scuffle, he threw the hand into a nearby statue, blood leaking from it's palm. Kori shot a black energy orb, hitting the hand and completely destroying the body part. With a summoned blade, he cut the other hand in half. The Doctor stood up, "I see you've taken care of my hands. I'll fix that.. Eventually." His eyes glow yellow, from one of the halls, blood spurts out, flowing like a flooding river across the room. "My dear boy, you're going to drown." Turning, Kori began to run, being drowned by blood was not part of the list of deaths he expected. Speeding down one of the halls, he came to another opening, a much larger room, containing two very large structures. One, a monstrous arch, golden bells hanging from the top, as this parabolic structure gleamed with golden radiating energy. The other, what appeared to be a rather large cylindrical object, connected to the floor and the roof of the room, a small door making it's entrance. Running to this door, he opened it and swiftly shut the small opening, spiral stairs leading up, to which Kori followed. As he ran, once again, the intercom within the room turned on, the same mechanical voice spoke aloud once more, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Making it to the top, Kori stares at an energy orb in the middle of a robotic room. "What's.. This?" He questions himself. He hears people screaming in agony from within the orb, this being the main energy source of wherever he was being contained. He tried hitting it, breaking it, slamming things into it, to no avail. The intercom within the room turned on, the same mechanical voice spoke aloud once again, though this time, the voice blared, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Looking at a nearby control panel, Kori ran to it, and tinkered with a few random buttons, looking past the glass outside, a large door opened, revealing space, stars, planets, everything. Kori smiled. For once, he felt freedom from this place. No more pain. No more screaming. No death. No- "What do we have here?" A voice spoke, the Doctor revealed himself, pressing a nearby button, Kori was suddenly electrocuted, and then, he simply vanished. The Doctor sighed, knowing he would have escaped if he were not there. "I must get back to work." He sighed, leaving the small room. With Kori, he found himself inside a small, circular room, no one around. But what frightened him, was there was one intercom within the room, and noise crackled through, before it turnd off. Silence reigned, until a few moments later... The intercom within the room turned on, the mechanical voice spoke aloud once more, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." And the intercom turned off... And turned back on... "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." And once again shut off... And repeatedly turned back on... "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Repeating the same sentence... Forever... And ever... And ever... "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories